supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Arwing
El Arwing (''アーウィン Āwin'') es la marca de la nave espacial usada por el equipo de mercenarios Star Fox en la serie del mismo nombre, y aparece en todos los juegos de Star Fox. Como tal, ha tenido apariciones en los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Los Arwings aparecen en Super Smash Bros. como elementos y obstáculos en ciertos escenarios. Aparecen de vez en cuando dando una vuelta y disparando sus rayos láser. Cualquier personaje que entre en contacto con los láseres recibirá una cantidad de daño. El Arwing no siempre dispara, sino que a veces simplemente sale volando sobre el escenario en su lugar. Los personajes pueden saltar en el Arwing mientras está volando por el escenario. Si el Arwing vuela fuera de la pantalla, y un personaje estaba sobre el Arwing, este recibirá un K.O. estrella. El Arwing no se dirige específicamente a nadie cuando dispara sus rayos láser; en lugar de eso, va por sus propios patrones. En Super Smash Bros. En esta primera entrega, los Arwings vuelan y disparan sobre el Great Fox en el escenario Sector Z, sus disparos tenían un gran poder y capaces de dar K.O. fácilmente. Sus disparos hacían un daño porcentual de 32% cuando pasaban por el escenario. En cambio, si venía desde el fondo, éstos hacían 36% de daño, aunque eran pocas las veces que disparaban desde ése ángulo. Un Arwing es también usado en la entrada de Fox. Galería Fox sobre el arwing SSB.png|Fox sobre un Arwing en Super Smash Bros. Entrada Fox SSB.png|La entrada de Fox. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Al igual que en la primera entrega, los Arwings vuelan sobre el Great Fox, esta vez en los escenarios Corneria y Venom. Su poder de disparo disminuyó mucho, siendo esta vez la cantidad de daño 12% mientras pasaban por el escenario en Corneria. Cuando venían desde el fondo, sus disparos causaban 10% de daño, tanto en Corneria como en Venom. Galería Captain Falcon y un Arwing SSBM.jpg|Arwing en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Falco y un Arwing SSBM.jpg|Falco cerca de un Arwing en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Arwing :El caza Arwing es el símbolo de Star Fox. Al igual que los coches de carrera de F-Zero, está equipado con un dispositivo anti-gravitación. Puede realizar las maniobras más arriesgadas sin dificultad gracias a su rápida aceleración y flexibilidad de pilotaje. En combate, este caza retrae sus alas para volar con mayor precisión. Cada caza Arwing dispone de bombas inteligentes como armas secundarias. :*''Starwing'' Inglés :Arwing :The Arwing is the symbol of Star Fox. Like an F-Zero racer, it's equipped with an opposing-gravity device. It can barrel roll and flip with ease thanks to its quick acceleration and flexible control. In battle, the ship uses retractable wings for precise flying. Every Arwing has smart bombs as its sub-weapons. :*''Star Fox'' (09/93) (NTSC)/ Starwing (PAL) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En Super Smash Bros. Brawl los Arwing vuelven a aparecer en los escenarios Corneria y Sistema Lylat. En el escenario Sistema Lylat los Arwing no tienen efecto alguno en las batallas, siendo únicamente elementos de decoración, pues solo le disparan a los objetos y naves que vuelan alrededor del Pléyades.La nave sobre la que luchan los personajes en este escenario. Sin embargo, en Corneria, éstos si disparan y hacen daño a los personajes, aunque sus disparos ya no tienen tanta potencia como en los primeros juegos. Además, en las entradas de Fox y Falco, estos usan sus Arwings. Rol en El emisario subespacial En el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial aparecen 3 Arwings en toda la aventura. *El primer Arwing pertenece a Fox. Este es dañado por el cañón combinado de la Hal Abarda, tras lo cual cae a orillas del lago, siendo encontrado más tarde por Diddy Kong y destruido por Rayquaza. *El segundo Arwing también pertenece a Fox, el cual sobrevuela la Hal Abarda; al disparar hacia la nave, Peach por poco es golpeada por los disparos, por lo que Sheik cree que Fox era un enemigo que intentaba atacarlas; como tal, Sheik se desvaneció del Puente de Hal Abarda, reapareció sobre el Arwing y golpeó la cabina, lo que forzó a Fox a abandonar el Arwing, que presumiblemente se estrelló. *El tercer Arwing es pilotado por Falco, quien hace su entrada cuando Fox y Diddy Kong son acorralados por Bowser, quien quería convertirlos en trofeos; tras llegar a la escena, Falco destruye el Trofeador V6 con sus pistolas láser. Más tarde, cuando la Hal Abarda es destrozada por el destructor subespacial, el Arwing de Falco puede verse escapando de la explosión junto a la Nave de combate, la Falcon Flyer y la Nave de Hocotate, S.L. Galería Sistema Lylat (2) SSBB.jpg|Un Arwing volando cerca del Pléyades en el Sistema Lylat. Arwing SSBB.jpg|Un Arwing volando sobre Corneria y disparando a los personajes. Entrada Fox SSBB.jpg|Fox en su entrada en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Arwing atacado por Hal Abarda SSBB.jpg|Fox pilotando un Arwing en El emisario subespacial. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Arwing :La principal nave de combate de Star Fox. Gracias a sus dispositivos difusores de antigravitación-G, los Arwings pueden hacer toneles, rizos o alcanzar velocidades de vértigo con los turbos. También cuentan con alas móvlies. Su armamento principal son los cañones láser, aunque también disponen de las llamadas bombas inteligentes. :*''SNES: Starwing'' :*''N64: Lylat Wars'' Inglés :Arwing :A fighter ship that comprises the main combat unit of Team Star Fox. Boasting antigravity systems known as G-Diffusers, Arwings can perform barrel rolls, quick bursts of speed, and loops. They're also equipped with variable wings that can be switched in and out of combat mode. Their main armaments are their laser cannons, and their secondary weapons are smart bombs. :*''SNES: Star Fox'' :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' En el tráiler de este juego mostrado el 11 de junio de 2013, Fox fue presentado como uno de los personajes jugables en el juego; él hizo una breve aparición volando sobre su Arwing. Fox y Falco usan sus respectivos Arwings en sus entradas; los Arwing también están presente en Corneria, un escenario del pasado en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. En el escenario Estación espacial, exclusivo en la versión de Wii U, los Arwings llegan a servir en un momento determinado como plataformas para los luchadores. Los Arwings tienen una aparición como trofeos en ambas versiones. Sin embargo, el trofeo es diferente según la versión: en la versión portátil, se tiene el trofeo de un Arwing con su apariencia tradicional, mientras que en la versión de Wii U, el trofeo está basado en aparición en Star Fox: Assault. Galería Fox sobre un Arwing en el tráiler de SSB4 (Wii U).png|Fox sobre un Arwing en el tráiler de ''Super Smash Bros. 4''. Captain Falcon saliendo del Blue Falcon SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Un Arwing al fondo de Pilotwings en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Great Fox SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Dos Arwings junto al Great Fox en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo (3DS) Español right|90px :Arwing :Estas naves de caza son el orgullo del equipo Star Fox. Su nombre proviene de su forma, similar a la letra "A", y de sus alas ("wings"), que se pueden abrir o cerrar para mejorar su movilidad en todo tipo de situaciones. Vamos, que no lo ha inventado ningún "profesor Arwing". ¡En la serie Star Fox no existe ese personaje! Inglés =Versión americana = :Arwing :The pride and joy of the Star Fox team—it gets its name from the distinct "A" shape. The adjustable wings give this ship remarkable mobility in all kinds of situations; considering all the dangerous places the Star Fox team goes, you never know when a well-timed barrel roll will save the day. =Versión europea = :Arwing :These fighter crafts are the pride and joy of the Star Fox team. Their name derives from their shape, which is like the letter A, and their wings, which can open and close, giving them impressive mobility in all kinds of situations. There's no Mr Arwing out there that they're named after! So don't expect him to turn up in a Star Fox game. Descripción del trofeo (Wii U) Español right|90px :Arwing (Assault) :Estos cazas del equipo Star Fox tienen la capacidad de regular la gravedad, lo que les permite adaptarse a cualquier entorno. Una vez optimizado su potencial ofensivo, en Star Fox: Assault comenzó su producción en serie, pero muchos fueron tomados por las fuerzas invasoras, lo que obligó al equipo Star Fox a derribarlos. :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (04/2005) Inglés =Versión americana = :Arwing (Assault) :Star Fox's fighter crafts have the ability to regulate gravity, allowing them to adapt to all kinds of space environments, and have been tuned up to give them superb offensive performance. Mass-produced Arwings appear in Star Fox: Assault, but many get taken over by the invaders, forcing the Star Fox team to shoot them down. :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (02/2005) =Versión europea = :Arwing (Assault) :Star Fox's fighter crafts have the ability to regulate gravity, allowing them to adapt to all kinds of space environments, and have been tuned up to make their offensive performance top-class. Mass-produced Arwings appear in Star Fox: Assault, but many get taken over by the invaders, forcing Star Fox to shoot them down. :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (02/2005) Notas Véase también *Wolfen, una nave con especificaciones similares, utilizada por Wolf O'Donnell y su equipo. Categoría:Elementos de escenarios